love lost love found
by stephany.martin.503
Summary: story of losing and finding love


Stephany Martin

_Hey guys it's me again, how did you like the last adventure? This one is different. This is a story about love, hate, faith, and action. See you when I have to interrupt. _

It all began when Jayden went out to find a nighlock. When he came home, this is what happened. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" I asked. "I'm better. Now that I'm single." He said. "What do you mean?" "I mean we are through." "What? Are you crazy?" "No I'm just sensible."

Then two weeks later the same thing happened to Casey. Then I met the nighlock that turned Jayden and Casey into haters. _they turned out better later though trust me. _ So me and Hatelin fight and he takes away my ability to love.

_Oh by the way, did I mention I made the Bayport cheerleading team. They made me leader or should I say captain. There are boys on the team so we are co-ed. We are class AAA. Though there is this one guy who likes me. As in likes me likes me. He has asked me out several times. I told him about Casey and Jayden. But he just won't take a hint._

When I arrived home after that fight, my friends noticed me, Jayden, and Casey acting the same way. They sent us to Dr. Sanchez, my doctor, who I think is amazing. She took our love temp and saw we did not have any love._ The thermometer is a heart shape she holds near us._ She told us to stay away from each other until we get love back. Now I can focus on cheerleading. So I head to the competition. _We made it all the way to state_. "Hey sweet thang, wanna go out sometime?" Jasen, _the guy who asks me out every time he sees me_, said. "No. Remember I… AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I said, doubling over clutching my heart. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"One of the girls asked. "Yeah." I said, getting up from the ground. Then I see Dr. Sanchez sitting in the audience. She rushes down. "Let's see what just happened." She says, pulling out the love thermometer. "Your love is back." "What? Thank you Jasen." I say, giving him a huge hug. That's when Casey and Jayden showed up. "Hey. That's my girl." Casey says. Then he screams and doubles over, the love flowing back into his body. _It was rainbows and unicorns.__** No it was not.**__ Yes it was don't let him lie to you__. _About three minutes later. "Well the love is back in him too. Jayden is the only one who doesn't love anyone." Dr. Sanchez says. Little did we know that we would need the phi schwa masters to teach us to take away the hate, right after a traumatic accident that almost cost me my life. We performed our routine and then we went out to eat. Later that night. "The state champs are… Bayport High!" We jump up and down screaming, because we will get to perform in the Macys Thanksgiving Day parade. I run out, seeing as I'm cheer captain.

Three days later. "Freeze. Nobody move." The bad guys yell. _POW POW POW POW_ . One of them sees me pulling out my samuraizer. They grab me and put a gun to my head. I struggle, trying to get free but he puts me in a choke hold and says "Be good and you won't get hurt." They then go to the roof to evade the police. They take me with them. I start to struggle, so the boss tells the one holding me to throw me off the roof. _So what does he do? Does he or does he not throw me off the roof? Take a guess__. _ Yes he throws me off the roof. I grab on to the ledge. I look down. _I really really hate heights._ Jayden sees what happens and he runs into the building, up the stairs, and kicked the door open. He rushes over and grabs my hand. "Hang on… Come on …..Reach a little higher… Gotcha…Now I'm going to pull you up… Almost there… Are you okay…Aughhhhhhhhhhh."

He screams doubling over just like Casey and I had earlier. Dr. Sanchez appeared. She checks us out and sees we are okay. " Jayden, my samuraizer, it's downstairs, the guy made me drop it." " It's okay. Casey got it."

When we got home, we find everyone like we were. Hating each other. Casey says. " We need a masters help. We need to train because these guys could not even stop him. Let's go see the order of the claw. They can help us stop this." "I totally agree." I said. So we head there.

We get there and we ask them to help us and they start to train us. Three weeks later. " Casey, half the town could be at each other's throats." " You have trained and you all are prepared. Take these." So we get the jungle spear, jungle-rang, junglesplosive, jungle bat, jungle saber, junglezooka, jungle razor, jungle star, monkey bars, jungle whip, jungle pocket ninja, and the jungle shot. "Hey ugly. Take this." We say, hitting him from all sides. He is defeated, but wait he grows huge. So we make the jungle pride megazord and the purple samurai zord. We are victorious and all the love goes back to its owners, but me and Jayden break up.

_See told you it was a good adventure. Well gotta go me and Casey, Jessie and Jayden, Theo and Lily, Dominick and Fran, Antonio and Delilah, Mike and Emily, Kevin and Mia all have a group date at the fair. I hope he wins me another teddy bear. No I don't need another one I have a life sized one and his name is Casey and he's my beau._

_**the eND … FOR NOW**_


End file.
